Submission isn't that bad
by Lastsyns
Summary: Jack is an Omega who doesn't like to submit. That is until he meets the Doctor.


Being an Omega was not all that it cracked up to be, Jack decided as he stared out into the night sky of London. Around him, other Omega soldiers were getting drunk as their Alpha leader watched on. It was a typical set up of having twelve omegas to one Alpha. They were suppose to imprint on the Alpha and follow him into the trenches without question. The others had taken the bait hook line and sinker but Jack was from the fifty-first century. He was the youngest and only Omega to join the Time Agency from the Boshane peninsula and he liked to think he was smarter than these men. The sound of his vortex manipulator buzzing made him smile. Someone had taken the bait.

It was supposed to be a simple con. He would soon discover though that nothing was ever simple with the Doctor. He also found himself following the Alpha without question. It had been years since an Alpha had made that kind of impression on him. He even found himself jealous of the Doctor's beta friend Rose. He called her a friend at least, but Jack was smart enough to know that they were a couple. He could see it as the Doctor talked to Rose, shielding her from the Omega even if he wasn't a threat. He knew in a fight for Rose's heart he wouldn't stand a chance. That didn't stop him from flirting with her or risking his life to save them both.

He had prepared himself to die. He sat in the pilot seat of his vessel, drinking one last time, waiting for the bomb to go off. The Doctor had saved his life though. He had boarded the ship in his own TARDIS and she was able to withstand the blast that destroyed his ship. He had watched on in good humor as the Doctor realized that he did know how to dance and took Rose in his arms spinning her around the ship. She laughed, spinning with him as he showed off to Jack. As the music ended, he spun her around one last time. She stopped with her back to him and he bit down on her shoulder. His eyes were directly on Jack as he showed his claim to the Beta female in his arms. She shuddered as he licked it, soothing the mark.

"Off to bed now Rose," the Doctor told her as he released his bite.

"Are you going to come with me?" Rose wondered as she turned to go to her room.

"I need to have a word with Jack," He responded. She nodded, kissing him goodnight on his cheek. He smiled at her watching her leave the room before turning his attention directly on Jack. "You have been very bad Omega. You could have killed not only the people living in London but the entire population of Earth."

"I'm sorry Alpha," Jack answered sarcastically. Almost automatically, he dropped his eyes down to the floor. That was as far as he was willing to go in submitting to an Alpha. His mother had always told him he was too rebellious for his own good and it would only get him into trouble. She had been right of course as he had never been a mild-mannered Omega like the others. He had never submitted to an Alpha and he doubted he ever would. He looked up as the Doctor came closer to him. The Doctor put a hand on his shoulder, moving his shirt aside. Jack knew what he was looking for and that he wouldn't find it. Being claimed by an Alpha was even less appealing to Jack than submitting to one.

"That explains a lot, Omega. I am not usually happy with Omega's submitting to me, but you are aboard my TARDIS and I expect you to show me the proper respect," The Doctor told him.

"With all due respect Alpha, you can go to hell if you think I will kneel down to you," Jack spat at him. His eyes went wide as the Doctor grabbed him by the shoulder, pressing down firmly where the claiming mark would be. Jack felt his body responding to the Alpha looming over him. He was an Omega still and he may not have liked to kneel down to them, but he was always more than willing to get on his hands and knees for one if they didn't claim him. He had even broken standards and topped a few Omegas himself, claiming to be a Beta.

"I don't want anyone to kneel to me, I never have." The Doctor's eyes went dark for a moment as a haunted look crossed his face. It was gone almost as quickly. "That doesn't mean I won't punish you for your disrespect."

"I would like to see you try," Jack hissed. His words were cut off with a yelp as the Doctor squeezed his shoulder harder. At his yelp, the Doctor let go with an apologetic look. He hadn't meant to hurt Jack, just get his point across.

"I am sorry, but you can't stay if I can't trust you to listen to me. Think about where you want to go and I will drop you off in the morning." He turned to leave but Jack stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't make me leave Alpha," Jack whispered. "I will submit."

"Properly?" The Doctor asked without turning around.

"Yes," Jack responded. He dropped to his knees, submitting for the first time in as long as he could remember. The Doctor turned around. He ran his eyes up and down Jack's body. Jack could see the Doctor was turned on by Jack submitting. This game he knew. He dropped his shoulders to the grating as he raised his bottom into the air. He wiggled it slightly, hearing the Doctor draw his breath in through his teeth.

"I have a submissive Beta," The Doctor told Jack as he didn't move away.

"I know," Jack replied. "She is watching from the doorway and waiting to see what you do next," Jack informed the Doctor as he saw Rose standing in the doorway of the control room. It was obvious she liked what she was seeing as even Jack could smell her pheromones. It was rare for the Doctor to overpower anyone so seeing him be a dominating male to Jack was turning her on.

The Doctor sniffed the air, he growled slightly as he smelled her close to him. Jack reached under himself and unbuckled his belt. He barely had a chance to unzip his trousers though as the Doctor pulled them and his pants down in one swift movement. He groaned as the Doctor entered him roughly from behind. It was what he wanted and he moved back against the Doctor encouraging him to move faster and harder.

"Come here," He panted at Rose. She moved forward, but the Doctor growling at her made her keep her distance. She knelt down, staring him in the eyes as he continued to take Jack roughly. Jack cried out his release. He felt the Doctor follow him over the edge a moment later. He quickly moved out of behind Jack and helped Rose up to her feet.

"You've been very naughty Rose," He hissed at her. "You know I can't resist the smell of you." He nipped at her neck a moment, breathing her in. Jack felt neglected until the Doctor turned and pulled him up to his feet. The Doctor smiled at him, his eyes still filled with lust. Taking their hands he pulled them towards the corridors. Rose laughed as Jack felt anticipation at what was coming next. Maybe submitting to an Alpha hadn't been the worse idea in the universe after all.


End file.
